


Wild Fantasies

by Mieldyne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OLD FIC] Bad Friends Trio. (Gakuen AU) France fantasizes about his friends, Spain and Prussia, having sex as he watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as-is, untouched from when I filled it. I dunno, decided I should share. The original request: http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/17337.html?thread=49923257#t49923257

Francis had always witnessed his two quirky friends having their moments of almost bro-like romance. They would stick to one another like wet towels, pulling through the worst times in order to make way for the best times. Hell, nothing would keep them down for very long, as they would cheer each other up immediately. And of course, it wouldn’t end there, oh no. Especially when the French student had such a dirty mind, yet who doesn’t? Francis knew he should be helping with the homework, but it was all so boring… and fantasizing about his two beautiful friends in compromising situations… in the middle of the school’s library… with other students watching as well… was much too interesting to keep focused. It got even worse when Antonio walked into the library, crossed over to their table, and kissed Gilbert.

Francis blinked a little bit. Sure, it was just your average kiss on the cheek, and that Antonio was a little more affectionate than anyone else he knew… but that was much unexpected. Francis chuckled to one another, possibly thinking of ways to tease them about it later. To the older boy’s surprise, the crimson eyed receiver of the kiss didn’t do anything about it, rejecting or acknowledging it at all. He looked up at the brunette as he sat down and just smiled, and the two began to open their textbooks and get to work. Francis was left baffled that Gilbert wouldn’t get loud about it, or even do something that he would usually do to anyone: punch Antonio’s lights out.

“What’s wrong, Frenchie?” The German student had looked up and spotted his friend just sitting there, as if he was in thought. He was staring at the two, or maybe it was _beyond_ them, and strayed into his own little world. Francis ignored Gilbert, and within his mind the gears began to turn. So… Gilbert didn’t do anything about that kiss? Then that must mean that it wasn’t the first time that happened… So, what the hell were those two doing without him, that they didn’t want to tell him? Or, or maybe they were waiting, dropping subtle hints, for the Frenchman to figure it out for himself? _Just friends_ , his ass. Gilbert sat there, raising a brow at the guy for a moment before he returned to the text book and homework in front of him. “Frenchie” then daydreamed away about all the things they could have been doing…

It wasn’t until his blue eyes caught movement other than the scratching of pencils and flipping of pages between Antonio and Gilbert, grabbing his attention again. The brunette had begun to gaze at the German, what seemed to be more than affection towards him – it was desire. Sexual desire, Francis. Before him, the Spanish student leaned in to Gilbert, who was still busy writing notes, and laid a delicate kiss on his neck. It made the smaller teen look up and lean into Antonio for another, more intense kiss. Right on the lips too… oh that looked so good. Soft lips pressing against one another without hesitation or shame, and one of the hot mouths sucked a little on the other’s lower lip, before adding a little tongue to the mix. Though Antonio was more than willing to let that pink muscle slide inside between his lips. The kiss was broke off for a moment to breathe, a thin strand of saliva connecting them during the while. Just that kiss left Francis hot under his collar.

They didn’t seem to care if anyone, especially not their other friend, were watching them. Tanned hands reached out for his ghost-like companion and, with feathery light motions, caressed Gilbert’s face. The younger teen had not rejected the touches, nor the kiss itself, and only invited the other boy to come closer, deeper into it. Francis felt himself swallow hard a little, not taking his eyes off of the two for a moment. W-where they really… making out in the middle of the library? Not that the older student had anything against that, but…

His thoughts were silenced once again when his Spanish companion got up from his seat suddenly and easily lifted the German off his feet and pushed onto the hard wood table before them. Papers went flying, fluttering to the floor away from them, and textbooks were pushed aside, slammed shut. Along with it, the sound of a chair sliding a few inches across the floor rang through the air. The French teenager had backed up a bit in surprise, leaning in his seat a little more. This was going too far, and he wondered if he should intervene. And yet, as he looked around for a split moment… no one else was stopping them, sooo... A small grin painted itself upon Francis’ face as he continued to enjoy the ‘show’ the other two were making. Anything to not do homework until the next day, and besides, this was fucking hot. With emphasis on the _fucking_ , which Francis hoped the two writhing on the table would do soon. Oh yes…

With Gilbert below him, the brunette smothered the other teen in kisses, making those pale lips a rosy shade, matching his slowly pinking cheeks. Antonio didn’t waste any time in shrugging off his blazer, casting it aside as his eyes were focused on the sexy German below him. Gilbert’s blazer and tie followed after, and as the both of them fought over who would unbutton his shirt, Francis felt the rising of the Eiffel Tower… I mean, ahem… his erection. More skin was exposed, making all three of them very happy, and Antonio leaned down again, almost lying on his partner. Though the albino didn’t mind at all, and he searched the sun-tanned skin with his own hungry lips. There were a few snaps, and little white buttons were sent soaring to the ground as shirts were ripped open instead. Gilbert gasped a little, and grinned up at his partner, but saying nothing about the buttons he now has to replace. The brunette slipped his hands underneath the other student’s back, and squeezed those firm buttocks. Gilbert responded as predicted, making a small noise and begs for more. Antonio was happy to oblige as he threw off his shirt, waiting for the German to do the same, before touching his lips to the other’s milky chest. He was graced with a moan as the brunette dragged his tongue over the exposed skin, and lightly flicked over one of Gilbert’s nipples.

Francis groaned. The library was getting really hot all of a sudden as he watched the two go at it. He had noticed that the crotch of his pants tented a little bit, and he can’t really be blamed… it was all so intense. His two best friends… all over each other in public? The French student so wished for this to continue, and finds that he would get his wish, but resisting the urge to touch himself… but that was getting hard to do. Antonio lovingly lapped at the small nub, and eventually closed his teeth around it, only taking a small nibble to get a reaction out of the other teen. Gilbert leaned his head back and let out a loud sound, closing his ruby eyes immediately. Smirking, the Spanish student continued to arouse the boy with his mouth, and snaked a hand between them. The hand’s destination was at the waist of Gilbert’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them to have better access inside. The albino sighed in relief that his growing arousal was finally getting attention, bucking his hips up a little against the invading hand. The brunette smiled against the white haired boy’s skin, having moved his tongue from the bitten and saliva-coated nipple, to the untouched one. That would change soon enough, as he felt the German below him lift his hips a little bit, his hands moving down to help slide off his uniform pants.

Along with the rest of their clothing, Gilbert’s pants flown through the air, being flung over Antonio’s shoulder when he yanked them off with the albino’s help. Gilbert, already having kicked off his shoes, didn’t have a chance to get Antonio to ditch his own pants. He was pushed back onto the table, and the dark haired boy spread his partner’s legs and smirked as he made him (and Francis) gasp in surprise as he grabbed his hips and rubbed up against him, maybe a little roughly at first. The German could feel their erections touch each other through the fabric… almost but not quite touching. More like teasing, asshole. But Antonio did it with a smile, eyes still gazing down at Gilbert with lust, and swept his hands to the band of the other teen’s underwear. At first, he just stood there, his hand hovering over the raised bump in his partner’s crotch, but he was forced to stop teasing when he was threatened with a text book. Though Gilbert threw it at him anyway, laughing a little in revenge, even if Antonio seen it coming, and quickly dodged. The brunette then, ever so slowly, rolled down the other student’s underwear, kneading his fingers into the skin he touched, and generously gave kisses all the way down one of the pale legs.

Now the German was fully naked, and laid out on the table as if on display. Antonio stood in appreciation, and massaged the legs that flailed for him. His strong hands made those legs be still and patient, as his green eyes met the ruby ones of Gilbert, as if asking him, “Do you want it?” or “How badly do you want it?” … But that could have just been the thoughts of their audience of one, still sitting in the chair nearby and practically offering himself up next. But the Frenchman held his breath as Antonio let go of the albino’s awaiting legs, and quickly took of the last parts of his clothing, letting the fabric fall to the floor- wait, did Antonio come to the library, going commando? The thought of knowing that the first time through made Francis shift more in his seat, becoming very bothered, and feeling the urge to touch himself grow more intense. He practically let out a groan himself, as he watched the moment he had been waiting for.

Spreading those beautiful thighs apart, Antonio pulled Gilbert closer to him as he placed himself between his partner’s legs. The tanned boy leaned over the albino again, and rubbed against him, moaning into his mouth as they kissed. Gilbert’s hands searched and seized his partner’s genitals and rubbed his own against them as he fondled the other teen. Antonio’s tongue was going to get the lead this time, as it wrestled with the other’s, coating each other’s lips with saliva once again. The two students rocked back and forth against each other’s bodies, shining with sweat already. The sight was especially beautiful for Francis, who had given into his urges and began to rub the bump in his pants a little. But it wasn’t enough for just that, and dipped his hand below the waistline of his pants as the two began to move and shift positions again.

The brunette slipped away from the kiss, allowing Gilbert to let out a long sigh, his hands reach for Antonio’s short, dark locks. As his fingers sift through them, the Spanish student’s head dipped between the albino’s thighs, and gave his throbbing penis a good lick. Pre-cum had begun to collect at the tip, dripping down the side of Gilbert’s cock. A moan escaped the lying teen’s mouth as his partner suckled at the head, lapping at the tender flesh gently. The hands in Antonio’s hair began to pull a little bit, but not enough to make the man stop. Gilbert moved one of his hands from the brunette’s hair and to touch himself, dragging the pads of his fingers over his abs, and holding his head back, crying out with need. His partner continued to pleasure him with his mouth, suckling a little more on the tip, then bobbing his head down further along the shaft, sliding more of his partner into his mouth. Antonio was careful not to bite the German, and made low moans within his throat, matching those of the other teen who was near release. Just a little more…

Francis caught a glimpse of the albino’s ruby eyes upon him, and yet he did nothing when a smirk upon Gilbert’s face followed, aimed at the blonde. The French teen had to cover his mouth as he almost cried out as his orgasm came suddenly, which occurred nearly at the same time as his friend’s. It wouldn’t have done any good, since both of them knew of his presence.

Antonio felt his partner’s hot semen at the back of his throat, and he pulled back, though he didn’t swallow it all. Some of the white fluid dripped down his chin, making a little mess. Though Gilbert didn’t mind, and he rested against the table again, awaiting more from the brunette. Antonio stood straight again, wiping the cum from his face and coated a couple of fingers on a hand. The German teenager knew what he wanted to do, and without being asked, kept his legs spread, almost inviting Antonio to him. Yet he didn’t need to tell the brunette what he wanted either, as the Spanish teen pressed the moist digits against his awaiting anus. Just a touch at first, the pads of Antonio’s fingers caressing and wetting the entrance almost lovingly, before one pushed past the ring of flesh, and caused Gilbert to moan in satisfaction. Sliding the finger out just to push it back inside the German again, Antonio felt all around inside the tight area. He stretched the other teen’s anus even more when he inserted another finger, Gilbert reacting with a cry of delight. The brunette smirked as the albino below him was getting antsy, wanting to get to the actual lovemaking already. But Antonio kept on with his treatment, taking his other hand to Gilbert’s face and neck, massaging the skin at the curve of the shoulder, reassuring that he’ll give the German what he’s wanting very soon.

Francis almost lost, nearly falling off his chair as Antonio removed his fingers from Gilbert, and moved his hips in front of his prepared anus. The white-haired boy laid in anticipation, as his partner pushed inside him slowly, still caressing his slick body with his hands. Gilbert threw his head back as soon as the brunette fit inside him until he was fully sheathed by warmth. Francis saw their faces, especially the receiving one’s face, and he swore he would have yet another orgasm soon. Their moans and cries mixed together, everything else was drowned out as pleasure swam through their bodies again. The tanned boy began to move slowly, sliding almost all the way out of his partner, and then thrusting inside him again fully. Each time he would do so, it would earn him a satisfying sound from Gilbert’s pink lips. Barely visible underneath snow-white lashes, the albino’s ruby eyes were unfocused and clouded over with desire. His arms clutch onto his partner’s as the movements of their lovemaking shook the table, and knocked off some more paper and pencils.

The brunette’s thrusting picked up in pace while Gilbert coiled his legs around his torso, his hands around the albino’s lower back again and lifting his hips off of the table slightly. The German student screamed for more and for it to come to him harder and faster. He slammed his own hips down on the Spanish teen’s cock, trying to match up with his rhythm. Antonio granted the white-haired boy’s wish and picked up speed and fucked him with more vigor. Gasping and moaning, the two shared another passionate kiss, with Antonio brushing away a few stray strands of sweat-soaked hair and let his green hair take in all of Gilbert again. Taking a hand to raise the German’s chin as they kissed, he felt his partner wrap his arms around him as well. But this wouldn’t last very long, as Gilbert let go eventually, and the two shifted positions.

Slinging one of the white-haired teen’s legs over his shoulder, Antonio gave Gilbert a clue to turn on his side for him. The German below him did not hesitate to do what was asked of him, and gasped as this new position was even more erotic than before. Antonio’s lips pressed against his pale friend’s leg again, kneading his long fingers into the thigh as he continued to screw the German’s brains out upon the table, which would stay in place mostly. (Only moving so far… what a sturdy tabl- wait, there’s something more important at hand…)

As both reached their climaxes, Francis felt like their cries were music to his ears… and the picture ‘painted’ before him was just as lovely – His two friends, coated in sweat, semen, and saliva, and panting like dogs in a sauna, after their love session. The albino felt his body stiffen and the curve of his back arch more as he let out one last cry of pleasure, before making a mess on the table. Soon after, closed his eyes and felt Antonio spill his seed within him as well, and just stay still for a moment. Antonio’s relaxed and overly satisfied face pointed towards the ceiling as he stood there, before letting out a long sigh and pulled out of Gilbert. The two kissed for the last time, just before Francis closed his eyes for a moment, satisfied himself.

~~~~~~

So as the French teenager got back to reality, he didn’t realize that the very friends he was fantasizing about where standing right in front of him… inside one of the boy’s bathrooms. Francis almost jumped out of his seat in surprise, and a little bit embarrassed… they caught him, no, cornered him. Thinking dirty thoughts about them. And all the blonde could do was smile meekly about it, despite the odd looks he was getting. They caught him, but it probably wouldn’t be the first time they walked in on him during a ‘happy moment’ by himself. Though Francis knew that they would never let him live this down. Ever.

“Well now…” Antonio began, rubbing the back of his head, before the German next to him blurted for him.

“You sick, sick puppy.” Gilbert noted, giving his friend a slightly creeped out look, and yet he didn’t try to punch his French friend in the arm to let him know how much he thought so. But Antonio shook his head a little, backing up as Francis buckled his belt again after going pink in the face, as if it wasn’t already.

“Heh, eh… sorry guys.” The blonde spoke softly, feeling a little bit like running out of the bathroom, but then that would mean giving up! Besides, what was he apologizing for? He did nothing wrong, and if they would understand the feelings he had for them, as more than just friends… they’re bound to understand, right? … Right?

“So uh… She must have been really, really gorgeous then. For you to skip out on studying and homework, as well as hanging out with us, Francis.” The clueless Spanish teen joked, causing the boy next to him facepalm in his honor.

“You idiot, he wasn’t thinking about a woman… if you were paying attention, he spoke your name. … And mine too.” Gilbert corrected his friend, his ruby eyes leering at Francis, who just chuckled nervously, already knowing that the German was upset about all of this.

“Oooohhh… Well then, that makes everything different.” The brunette replied, crossing his arms casually. At least one of the two appeared to be pretty lax about it all, then the next thing he said made Gilbert want to slap him upside the head.

“Then why didn’t you just invite us with, ya know?”

“Tony, really? Really?” Antonio shrugs and smirks at Gilbert, who was still the only one really squicked about what kinds of things that were going on in their blushing French friend’s head.

“Why not? Come on… This is Francis we’re talking about.” The brunette noted, giving a light hearted laugh. Francis stood up straight and gave Antonio a sly look in return.

“And what would you mean by that?” The blonde asked, watching the disturbed German teen roll his eyes, and raise his hands in the air, before he began to walk out of the bathroom.

“That it’s just typically you, _player_.” Antonio answered as he followed Gilbert out the door. But before moving out into the hallway, the Spanish student turned his head again, so that he could get a glimpse of Francis still standing there.

“… It’s going to take a little while for Gilbert.” And then the brunette left the room without another word, winking at his friend. Now Francis just stood there for a moment, trying to understand what the hell just happened, was... was Antonio messing with him, maybe as revenge? Or… was he really trying to flirt with him, encouraging him to ‘hang’ with him and Gilbert in a way friends shouldn’t? But at the moment, Francis was more concerned about getting them to forgive his dirty little mind, especially the albino.

“Hey, wait!” He called after them, swinging the bathroom door open and chasing down his two friends in hopes to clear up all the confusion.

… And hope that Antonio will be true to his word.

 

**LE FIN**


End file.
